


It's a Mirage Tonight

by TimmyJaybird



Category: Gangsta. (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omegaverse, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, a touch of angst, a/b/o dynamics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-07
Updated: 2016-05-07
Packaged: 2018-06-06 19:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6766822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimmyJaybird/pseuds/TimmyJaybird
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Worick's served as <i>relief</i> for Nicolas over countless years, when it comes to his heats. But all he really wants is for Nicolas to crawl into <i>his</i> bed, when it's all over, and stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's a Mirage Tonight

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know if omegaverse is a thing at all in this fandom, I just couldn't really put off writing these two any longer- and the idea hit me so, here we are.

Worick pressed his face into his pillow, chasing the edges of sleep as a hand on his shoulder shook him gently. He groaned, tried to pull away from the touch- but it came harder, until there was a  _ smack _ to his back, and he was pushing himself up quickly, his good eye going wide as he looked through a veil of messy hair.

 

Alex was frowning at him, reaching for his blanket before he could and promptly tugging it up- completely uninterested in seeing more of him than was necessary. “What?” he grumbled, thinking the damn street had better be on fire at this point. He was  _ exhausted _ . He’d had a few clients the previous day, and had done deliveries after  _ alone _ because Nicolas hadn’t been feeling well, had locked himself up down in the base level. He had hoped to sleep half the day away before dragging Nic- kicking and screaming if need be- out to do some real  _ work _ .

 

“Nicolas,” she said, her frown remaining. “Something is  _ wrong _ .” Worick straightened up over that, and Alex moved away from his bed, leaving his room so he could stand up, hunt down a pair of sweatpants. Maybe one of these days he’d remember where he left them- but they seldom saw use. He found it far more enjoyable to sleep naked, and he wouldn’t dream of wearing them outside the house.

 

He tugged them on, was still adjusting the waistband as he walked out of his room. Alex nodded towards the stairs, and he headed straight for them, jogging down them- and stopping, before he even reached the bottom. He felt his heart rate pick up a beat, the overwhelmingly sweet scent in the air shaking any ghosts of sleep from his very bones.

 

He turned quickly, heading right back up the stairs. Alex was waiting by the desk, tapping her fingers on the old, tarnished wood. “You can smell it?” she asked, and Worick nodded. It hadn’t even crossed his mind, how long it had been since Nic’s last heat-  _ hell _ he barely ever kept track, considering how unpredictable they were. Being a Twilight left him already with a less predictable  _ cycle _ , and his constant misuse of Celebrer only made it  _ worse _ .

 

Worick realized it had, honestly, been months. Since sometime before Alex came to live with them. Which meant it would be  _ rough _ .

 

And Nicolas hadn’t even bothered to come  _ get _ Worick.

 

He gritted his teeth, ripping open one of the drawers of the desk and fumbling around. He found a pen, a half used notepad, and scribbled on it quickly. He tore it off, handing it to Alex. “Go visit Cristiano. I am sure she would enjoy having you around  _ Bastard _ for a while.”

 

Alex took the note, rubbing the paper between her fingers, leveling her stare with her friend. The blank look Worick used to see in her eyes was long gone- and there was always a moment where he wanted to  _ smile _ and think he would very much never like to piss her off too much. Not  _ now _ .

 

“Is he in heat?” Worick nodded. He assumed Nicolas smelled  _ different _ than a human omega did, in heat- and figured that, from all the years of sex work, the drugs fed to her, the abuse of suppressants, that Alex’s own comprehension of  _ heat scent _ wasn’t all that great. In fact, the drugs had left her having yet to experience a single heat while she was with Worick and Nicolas.

 

Worick was rather  _ happy _ about that, considering Alex was now  _ blatant _ in her expression of having no sexual desire. It had been a  _ job _ and a means of  _ survival _ \- but now that she didn’t need it, she didn’t  _ want _ it.

 

He could respect that.

 

“I’ve asked her to put you up for the night.” He nodded towards the note. “Call me tomorrow. I will let you know if you can come back.”

 

“I don’t have to leave,” Alex pointed out, “I can… just stay up here.” Worick shook his head, rummaging around another drawer and finding a rather flattened box of cigarettes. He picked it up, frowned when he realized there was only one left.  _ Damn _ , he hoped he had more in his room.

 

“It’s been a while. Nic’s… not going to be in great shape. And he… is not a  _ fan _ of heats. Best to give him as much space as possible.” Alex sighed, but nodded, and Worick reached out, rubbed his hand along her hair, over the curve of her skull. “Don’t worry, he’ll live.”

 

Alex gave a subtle nod, before shoving the note in the pocket of her dress. Worick let his hand fall from her hair, chose to smack her ass playfully- and quickly got a very  _ hard _ slap to his chest. He mocked pain, and Alex smiled at him, before leaving him alone, heading out quickly.

 

The moment she was gone, Worick’s face fell serious. He found his lighter, in the desk, and lit his cigarette, taking a deep drag. He headed back towards his bedroom, cigarette between his lips, finding his patch and carefully securing it. He didn’t bother pulling any of his hair back- he knew it would be pointless. He ashed his cigarette in a tray by his head, before leaving the room, not heading downstairs but over towards the window.

 

Worick shoved it open, leaned out it as smoke wafted up from his cigarette. He wondered when it had  _ started _ . If Nicolas knew he didn’t feel well yesterday because he was going into  _ heat _ , he should have said something. Worick would have gotten them space- would have  _ welcomed _ Nicolas into his bed.

 

Not like the omega wasn’t always welcome, hadn’t  _ always _ been welcome- but it was an invitation seldom answered. At least, seldom answered out of pure interest. Worick felt like a damn sex toy, was fairly sure if Nicolas didn’t find comfort in  _ riding _ out his heats with Worick, he never would have come to him.

 

And Worick didn’t know  _ why _ . Not when it was obvious to him, the way Nic reacted- the way his pheromones spiked, his scent changed, whenever they were together. How it  _ always _ had. They’d been through  _ hell _ together,  _ because _ of each other- and fuck if there was a single person in this world that could understand him, the way Nic did.

 

Worick plucked his cigarette from his mouth, tossed it out the window. Every second he stayed up here, he knew Nicolas was in a special sort of agony- and yet he couldn’t make himself  _ run _ . He knew how the ordeal would go, it’d be a day, a night, of the  _ best _ sex Worick could imagine. He’d be numb to the goddamn world by the time they were done- and he’d let himself  _ hope _ , because Nicolas would let him hold him during the lulls, would be affection like he was going to let Worick into every crack in his bones.

 

And then it’d be over all too fast, and Worick wouldn’t be  _ welcome _ .

 

He straightened up, slammed the window shut, raked a hand back through his hair. He tangled it around his fingers, tugged  _ hard _ , focused on the burn rising in his skull. Grounded himself with it, and told himself  _ not this time _ . This time he wouldn’t fall for the lie that this was anything more than a little relief.

 

He wouldn’t let himself believe the  _ lie _ -

 

Even though he knew there was never a way to not.

 

Worick headed down the stairs, right for  the door to Nic’s room. He grabbed the handle, tossing it open, Nicolas’ name on his lips despite the fact that it would go unheard.

 

He paused, gripped the doorknob tighter- found Nicolas with his covers thrown aside, tangled around his legs, rutting down into his mattress desperately. Worick could  _ hear _ him breathing, the smallest little sounds he was sure the omega wasn’t even aware he was making coming with each breath. But what got Worick the absolute most, was the  _ scent _ .

 

Nicolas smelled like honey and lavendar, during his heats, and Worick had no idea  _ why _ , but it made him dizzy, made all the blood in his body pool directly between his legs- made it impossible to  _ think _ . He was  _ more _ than his damn baser needs- but sometimes, when it came to Nicolas, he questioned that.

 

He took a few steps in, let the door slam shut behind tim. Nicolas’ hips began to slow, and he pushed himself up, head tipped back. Worick knew he couldn’t hear him, but he must have  _ smelled _ him- even as Worick tried to contain himself, worked to keep his pheromones from flooding the room.

 

Nicolas glanced over his shoulder, dark eyes heavy lidded, as Worick climbed onto the bed, got a hand on the small of his back and rubbed little circles into it soothingly, with his thumb. “You should have told me,” he said, knowing that Nicolas was watching his lips. “Idiot.”

 

Nicolas looked away, let his shoulder stoop, head drop, as Worick, dragged his hand down along his ass, before sliding his fingers into the cleft. He was  _ soaking wet _ , to the point that this had been going on more than all morning-

 

“Were you in heat all damn  _ night _ ?”

 

No answer. Nicolas wasn’t looking- which meant he wasn’t understanding. Worick gritted his teeth, mercilessly shoved two fingers into Nic’s body- and watched him jostle forward, watched him shudder at the sudden intrusion.

 

“You should have  _ told me _ .” He worked his fingers quickly, watched as Nicolas began to push back against them. The way his thighs spread, shaking, his cock hanging heavy between them. Worick wondered if he’d found release  _ at all _ or if he’d ignored himself, only gave himself the barest amount of attention. “You  _ know _ I would have been here for you.”

 

It didn’t matter that Nicolas couldn’t hear him- he would have known it to be true.

 

Worick growled, pulled his slick fingers out and got both his hands on Nic’s hips, forcing him to flip over. The smaller man turned, landed on his back, stared up at him, as Worick pulled his legs apart, settling between them.

 

“Dammit you  _ know _ I’d take care of you.”

 

He knew Nicolas was watching his mouth.

 

He squeezed both of Nic’s thighs, bent down and dragged his tongue up along his cock. Nic dropped back down to the pillows, staring up at the ceiling, as Worick’s skilled tongue swirled around the head of his cock, gathered up the salty precum and swallowed it down. In his sweatpants, Worick’s own cock was throbbing- dying to be  _ buried _ inside Nicolas again. Knowing exactly what it felt like, how hot his body was, how he got so  _ wet  _ it was like drowning.

 

Worick  _ never _ fucked him before making sure he was blissed out first.

 

He eased down Nic’s cock, let it slide over his tongue. Nicolas shook, thrust up into his mouth- until Worick’s hands slid up his thighs and grasped his hips, forcing them back down. He knew Nic  _ let _ him pin them down, despite his heat fever.

 

If Nicolas wanted to, he could have Worick pinned down, could be riding him without a second thought. But he  _ trusted _ Worick to take care of him, when he was nearly out of his mind.

 

That trust, it made it all  _ worse _ . Because Worick couldn’t  _ understand _ why it couldn’t extend past this moment.

 

He bobbed his head, one of his hands sliding back between Nic’s legs, two fingers pushing back into his body. Nicolas grunted, pushing down against them, body  _ happy _ to have something to clench around, something to open him up. Worick worked his fingers quickly, taking advantage of how worked up Nicolas was- how  _ easily _ he came when he was in heat- hollowing his cheeks as he sucked. The cock in his mouth was so  _ hot _ , throbbed so perfectly against his tongue that Worick  _ moaned _ .

 

Nicolas could feel the vibrations. He fisted his hands in his sheets, hips stuttering- and suddenly he was gasping, hoarse, his body clutching at Worick’s fingers tightly, as the blond’s mouth filled. He swallowed, the familiar bitter heat searing his tongue and throat- and yet he refused to pull off, sucked until Nicolas was beginning to relax around his fingers.

 

His cock never  _ softened _ , but Worick knew it  _ wouldn’t _ until he hit a lull. Until his body was so utterly blissed out he could nearly pass out from exhaustion.

 

He pulled his fingers free, lifting his head until Nic’s cock slipped past his lips. He let it drag along the lower, left trails of saliva and cum connecting them, as Nicolas pushed himself up on his elbows, stared down at Worick. Worick returned the look, through his bangs, his blond lashes- his eye intent. Nicolas shuddered, and Worick might have smiled.

 

He knew Nic  _ liked _ when he was messy- even if he’d complain about it the first moment he had. But he  _ knew _ from the spike in his scent, the way Worick could dizzy suddenly as Nic’s pheromones tried to pull him in, drown him.

 

“Take the edge off?” Worick asked, and Nicolas nodded. The blond got up on his knees, licked his lips, before he got his hands on Nic’s knees, rubbing his thumbs over sensitive skin soothingly. “Want me to eat you? I know you  _ like _ it.”

 

Nicolas, as a rule,  _ did not blush _ . The color on his cheeks was  _ strictly _ from the fever, and he would make a point of reiterating that to Worick, if the alpha questioned him.

 

It was all a lie, but one he would stick to.

 

Nicolas shook his head, sat up so his hands were free and signed  _ stop wasting time, fuck me _ .

 

Worick quirked up a brow, offered a smirk. “Really? Never thought of a blowjob as a  _ waste of time _ there, Nic.” He shook his head, let go of Nic’s knees and reached for his sweatpants, thumbs hooking in the waistband and pulling them down. His cock bobbed free, flushed and hard, and he knew Nic was staring. He  _ always _ stared, like he’d never seen it before, like this was their first time-

 

It was  _ way _ too late for  _ first times _ .

 

“How do you want it?”

 

Nicolas raked his eyes back up Worick, before he signed  _ on my knees _ , and Worick nodded. The alpha climbed off the bed, kicked his sweatpants off, as Nicolas rolled onto his belly, pushed up onto his knees. He raised his ass, and Worick could  _ see _ the wetness on his thighs, slowly dripping down. 

 

Nic didn’t bother to look over his shoulder, to watch as Worick climbed onto the bed, got his hands on his hips. Worick leaned forward, let his cock tease between Nic’s flesh, rubbing against his wet hole- before Worick jerked him back, had Nicolas letting out a strangled, gruff cry as he buried himself completely in him.

 

Worick smirked over that- anytime he got Nicolas to make  _ noise _ was a silent victory. Any sort of broken groan or raspy breath, it was  _ something _ at least. He squeezed his hips, hung his head and took a breath himself, his cock twitching and wanting release from the mere  _ moment _ he had been inside him. He bit at his cheek, trying to draw himself away from the way Nicolas clenched gently around him, before he eased back, giving a slow slide back into Nic’s body- testing the heat, the  _ feeling _ , even if he knew it, from all these years.

 

Nicolas grunted, shoved his hips back roughly, and Worick groaned. “Fuckin’ hell,” he mumbled, “do that and  _ you _ won’t get to come again.” Nicolas, unable to see Worick’s mouth, ignored him completely, doing it again- easing forward before pushing back, until his ass was nestled into Worick’s pelvis. “ _ Shit _ ,” Worick breathed, his hands moving, reaching for Nic’s waist now, holding onto the gentle dip.

 

God, if Nic  _ wanted _ to get fucked into  _ oblivion _ , Worick couldn’t  _ deny _ him.

 

He leaned over, thrust hard, heard Nic’s breath hitch. Over and  _ over _ again, driving into wet heat that had his mind spinning- and everything in Worick’s world was Nicolas- the scent of his skin, his heat, the feeling of his body- the bitter taste still lingering on his tongue. Simply  _ watching _ the way Nic drove back on him, the way the muscles in his back and shoulders flexed- all the old scars on tanned skin- it was a nightmare wrapped in a  _ dream _ .

 

Worick breathed out  _ babe _ , only daring because Nicolas couldn’t  _ see _ , felt static crawling up his spine. He didn’t bother reaching for Nic’s cock, knew his hands were better on his waist, reminding Nicolas that he was  _ small _ . Something that had silently been established, over their years together.

 

Nicolas  _ knew _ he was stronger, and  _ typically _ he hated being smaller than most- but when it was with Worick, when it was during  _ intimacy _ , there was a comfort in feeling just how much bigger than him Worick was.

 

And Worick  _ always _ let that mean more than it should.

 

Worick let his hips rock without rhythm now, stuttering and desperate, fucking Nicolas with abandon until he saw Nic toss his head back. The omega’s mouth fell open, and it was a grunt, a groan, a breathy  _ rasp _ \- and he was clenching tightly around Worick, coming for a second time. Worick shuddered, felt his cock swelling more- had the moment where he could pull out, could keep his knot from Nic’s body-

 

But he  _ lived _ for their time  _ trapped _ together.

 

The knot towards the base of his cock swelled properly, and Worick  _ shoved _ himself into Nic’s pliant body- got a strangled sound, the omega’s hips rolling with the sudden stretch. It left the last few thrusts shallow and almost  _ pointless _ , but at this point Worick was getting off to the wet heat alone, and not the friction.

 

He gave a loud groan, head tipping down, hair falling into his face, sticking to his neck, his forehead. He came inside the  _ heaven _ he knew as Nic’s body, felt the omega shaking around him, sighing over the flood. Worick eased his hands down from Nicolas’ waist, to his hips, as the omega carefully lifted his head, glanced over his shoulder.

 

“Careful,” Worick said, as Nic tried to move his hips. “Knot.” Nicolas nodded, obviously aware of the stretch in his own body. “I’ll move us.” Worick was careful, hooking an arm around Nic’s waist and easing him down, managing to roll him and stretch out, until he had Nicolas nestled back against his chest. He bowed his head, dared to nuzzle his neck, breath in sweat and his pheromones, and felt his heart give a  _ lurch _ over it. “I’ve got you,” he mumbled, into Nic’s skin, kissing it gently. Wished he could get Nicolas turned enough to kiss him properly- wished he had  _ started _ with that.

 

Fucking Nic was great, but  _ kissing _ him was primal and raw and ripped open a maw inside Worick’s skull like nothing else.

 

Nic turned, craned his neck, and Worick lifted his head, kissed his jaw- and then his mouth. He reached around him, gripped his chin to keep Nicolas steady, pushed his tongue past those lips and felt, for one blissful second, that this was  _ it _ , this was the turning point.

 

He felt it  _ every time _ , and he  _ still _ fell for it.

 

“Nic,” he breathed, against his mouth, as the omega reached a hand up, gripped at his wrist. The hold was firm, but it didn’t  _ hurt _ like it could- and his name was drowned out by the wet sound of lips, the tangle of Nicolas trying to fight off Worick’s tongue will somehow only coaxing him in deeper. Worick was aware of Nicolas shifting a little, but didn’t spare a thought as to  _ what _ he was doing, until there was a whined sigh into his mouth, the sound of flesh being  _ stroked _ .

 

He broke the kiss, glanced down Nic’s body, saw his fist wrapped around his cock, his thumb rolling along the head, teasing it. Worick chuckled, letting his hand fall down, pushing Nic’s away and wrapping around it himself.

 

“Not enough yet?” he asked, thought Nic might have just caught the movement of his lips, from the corner of his eye. He eased his hand down Nic’s shaft, back up- slow strokes that had the omega shivering, letting his head fall back against Worick’s shoulder as he went loose as damn  _ water _ , coming undone with the touches. Worick rocked his hips a little- his knot still swollen, but it was enough to get Nic to mewl, hypersensitive and, from the scent rolling off him, just needing to fall of that ledge one more time-

 

“C’mon baby,” Worick breathed, even as he kept his strokes slow, even as he knew Nic wasn’t watching his mouth. “You’re almost there. I’ll get you through this.” It was mostly for himself, because Worick knew it Nicolas  _ was _ watching, he wouldn’t have the courage to speak as he was.

 

Nicolas rocked towards his hand, shivered, one of his own clawing over his own body- pausing to tease his nipples, to scrape down his ribs. His cock leaked precum when his nails caught a scar, and Worick chuckled.

 

He’d been audience to what Nicolas could do to himself, during his heat. He knew it was  _ glorious _ and filthy and a gift from any sort of god you could believe in. And worth the absolute  _ agony _ of wanting to touch Nic and not letting himself.

 

Nicolas reached back, grabbed at Worick’s hip and held him close, as Worick’s hand sped up. The twilight’s mouth fell open, and when his groan turned into a throaty, “ _ WorICK _ ,” Worick shuddered himself, would have come  _ again _ if his body would let him.

 

“I’m right here,” he whispered, squeezed his eyes shut as he felt Nic begin to fuck his fist let the omega move as he needed to, stroked like he himself was  _ desperate _ . He turned, nuzzled Nic’s hair as the smaller man shook- and then was coming again, up onto his belly, over Worick’s fingers, a raspy sigh the only sound he gave. Worick stroked until he felt Nic’s cock beginning to relax, to soften- and he pulled back, choosing to keep his arm locked around Nicolas instead.

 

Nic’s breathing was ragged, and the way he relaxed, went completely to dead weight- Worick  _ knew _ he had been right, earlier. Nic’s heat must have started sometime in the night.

 

He had to be exhausted.

 

The omega closed his eyes, his breathing began to relax- as Worick eased his hips back, could finally pull from his body. The loss had Nic whining, even as Worick helped to roll him over, so he could tuck the omega under his chin, rub a hand down his back.

 

“I’ve got you,” he said to himself, letting his eyes fall shut, acutely aware of his own fatigue. “I’ve got you, Nic.”

 

Whispered to himself, because even if Nic could see him, Worick knew he’d chose not to listen.

 

*

 

Nicolas woke up to a dull throbbing in his body- the kind he’d grown to recognize, over his years with Worick. The kind that meant his  _ partner _ had done a damn good job easing him through a wave of his heat.

 

He didn’t move, even as he felt his body waking up, wanting  _ more _ . He could handle it, for a time. Was good at ignoring what his body wanted, when he was in heat. Good at ignoring everything he always wanted-

 

Good at pretending it was impossible to crawl into Worick’s bed and wake him up, in the middle of the night, for relief. For  _ comfort _ .

 

Worick was still wrapped around him, an arm wrestling over his waist, his hair a mess all over Nic’s pillows. Nicolas lifted his eyes, studied the curve of his jaw, the subtle part to his lips, when he slept. His own hand began to move, slightly trailing along Worick’s back- the feeling of relaxed muscle under flesh- and it was  _ understandable _ how he had such clientele, despite the fact that he had outgrown the  _ pretty boy _ phase that had originally drawn in his clients.

 

He was still gorgeous

 

And Nicolas would  _ die _ before he admitted that to anyone but himself.

 

Carefully, he lowered his head, nuzzled against Worick’s neck, felt his pulse against his cheek. He could smell him, the scent of his pheromones calming- but not overpowering. That was the thing about Worick- no matter how badly he might have  _ wanted _ to damn near immobilized Nicolas with them, he never would. Only ever gave what Nic could ask for- comfort.

 

Worick was the only alpha that didn’t make Nicolas want to  _ gag _ . Has the only pheromones that actually relaxed him, actually made him enjoy sex  _ more _ . Then again, he was fairly sure there wasn’t a single other person in this world made for him, like Worick was.

 

They were in hell together, they’d burn together, they may as well go down  _ fucking _ together.

 

It was a sort of selfish, self-loathing that kept Nicolas from ever giving in more. Knew he lived on borrowed time, didn’t want to drag Worick down with him more than he already had. He  _ cared _ about the man, even if he wouldn’t admit it, to degrees that were startling. And he feared if he gave in, if he let himself enjoy Worick’s comfort ore than during just his heats-

 

He’d miss him even more, when Nic finally  _ left _ . When he was gone and dust and ash and memory, and Worick was still going on. Foraging a life in a world that would push back against him, at every turn.

 

Nicolas sighed, felt a warm shiver going through his body. He needed release again, and as much as he hated being under any sort of control from his body- it was something he was  _ far _ too used to. He reached up, got his hand on Worick’s shoulder and gently pushed him, until the alpha rolled onto his back. Worick’s brow furrowed, his one eye cracking open, mouth moving so that Nic could read his sluggish speech.

 

“What’re you doin’?”

 

Nicolas’ only answer was to reach down, get his hand around the alpha’s cock. Worick groaned- Nicolas could tell from the way his mouth moved, arching a little as Nic teased him. Worick tipped his head back, didn’t say another word, and Nicolas pressed his mouth to his shoulder, still curled close as he stroked him, felt the alpha’s cock swelling in his hand. He pressed his fevered cheek to Worick’s shoulder, stared down at his own hand, at the way Worick’s chest rose and fell with each breath.

 

Nicolas pushed himself up, once Worick was hard, swung a leg over his hips and settled there, looking down at him. Worick’s cock rested against his ass, as Nicolas leaned over him, gripped his shoulder with one hand for supported, turning as best as possible to reach back and hold the alpha’s cock steady, before lifting himself up and easing down onto it.

 

Nicolas sighed, unaware of the sound that came with it, let his eyes flutter shut at the sweet feeling of his partner being inside him again. Worick groaned, but he missed it completely, only felt his hands up on Nicolas’ thighs, helping to hold him steady. Those hands were something Nicolas  _ loved _ , had so many memories of them grasping onto him, guiding his movements- burying in his short hair and pinning him to the bed, holding his face so that Worick could properly  _ kiss him _ .

 

Didn’t matter that Nicolas could break any of those holds. He loved them anyway.

 

He lifted himself slowly, eased back down, the hand on Worick’s shoulder gripping tightly. It took all his concentration, to keep his rhythm slow- but it was sweeter, in the end. Worick had taken care of that initial  _ torment _ , and even now, Nicolas wasn’t yet back in the true grips of his heat- and he could enjoy working himself up. Worick’s hands kept petting his thighs, rubbing them muscles as Nicolas let his nails dig into Worick’s shoulder, the alpha meeting each of his movements.

 

Carefully, Nicolas pushed off his shoulder, righted himself and tangled one hand in his hair, pulling, as the other skimmed down his body, wrapped around his cock. Worick smirked, mouth moving, and Nicolas could  _ see _ .

 

“You have no idea how fuckin’ good you look.”

 

Nicolas groaned, the sound lost to himself, as he moved faster. His thighs burned, but the ache was sweet, would remind him later exactly what they had done. Would serve as proof that he could have what he wanted, if only for brief moments.

 

He tried to keep his strokes lazy, loose- but it was hard with how Worick found every nerve in his body, how Worick smelled like a comforting sort of heaven- the ghost of his cigarettes and his pheromones, all heady and making Nic dizzy. He sucked on his lip, stroked faster, as Worick  _ stared _ like Nicolas was an undiscovered wonder of the world.

 

He couldn’t let  _ that _ sink in, couldn’t let himself read into it- couldn’t, wouldn’t-

 

“ _ WORick _ ,” he groaned, aware of the  _ feeling _ or Worick’s name on his tongue. Worick opened his mouth, and the groan he must’ve given would have shaken the whole street, Nicolas was sure.

 

“You can come,” Worick was saying, and it was getting hard for Nic to read his lips. He  _ swore _ he saw  _ baby _ there, and the way his heart jerked against his ribs, his stomach clenching up-

 

He was coming over the  _ possibility _ that Worick had slipped like that.

 

He tossed his head back, stroked himself through it, cum splashing all along Worick’s abs, even catching his ribs. The alpha groaned- completely missed again- as Nic shook, his body squeezing so tightly he had to stop moving.

 

The  _ moment _ his body relaxed, however, Worick was lifting him off, tossing him down to the bed. Nicolas let it happen, sprawled on his back- as Worick pushed himself up, got between his legs and  _ slammed _ right back into his body. Nicolas arched, shoulders digging into the bed, mouth falling open as he cried out  _ so loudly _ it could have roused the dead. He had no idea, hadn’t even  _ realized _ he’d done it, until he cracked his eyes open, saw Worick’s mouth moving.

 

_ So goddamn perfect _ .

 

_ Wish… my name… Nic… _

 

Words lost, because Nicolas could barely see. He bit his cheek, dug his teeth in as Worick fucked him mercilessly, pushed himself up with his hands braced on the bed and found the alpha’s mouth. His thrusts slowed, the angle changed- but the kiss made up for it, fierce teeth and desperate tongues and perfect glides of mouths that had done this countless times before.

 

That would never do it  _ enough _ .

 

Nicolas bit at Worick’s lip, sucked it into his mouth- and when the alpha pulled free, eased back,  _ chased him _ . Crashed their mouths together again and refused to stop, to let his partner breathe-

 

And then suddenly Worick was pulling out of him, reaching down, his hand sliding along his own overly slick cock- and he was coming, all over Nic. Nicolas felt him groan around his tongue, felt the heat of it, and his body  _ lost control _ , grasped at the  _ nothing  _ now inside him as he came again. He dared to push higher off the bed, get both his arms around Worick’s neck and hold on, as the kisses slowed- intense and dragging the utter life out of the omega, but turning almost… sweet.

 

It wasn’t shocking, that they could only be tender when filthy. Nicolas had accepted it as simply the way they would always  _ work _ .

 

*

 

Come morning, Nicolas woke when he felt the bed moving. Worick was climbing out of it, grabbing his sweatpants off the floor and hopping into them, hurrying for the door. Nicolas watched, still feeling sleepy, before he dropped his head back down to the bed. His body ached from the day- the  _ night _ \- prior, muscles well used and heavily worn. He was fairly sure if he had been fucked one more time, he simply wouldn’t ever want to  _ walk _ again.

 

He grabbed at the pillow where Worick’s head had been, dragging it towards him, pressing his face into it. It smelled like him- the whole room did, to Nic. Even in the clearing state of his mind, he felt acutely aware of everything Worick had touched-

 

Which was, mostly,  _ him _ .

 

He pushed himself up carefully, wondered where his partner had gone. Worick typically didn’t leave the bed until he was  _ sure _ that Nicolas’ heat was over. And while Nic figured it was somewhat evident from the change in his scent, Worick typically made a point of  _ asking _ him directly.

 

He climbed out of bed, winced over the burn in his thighs- how many times had he ridden Worick?- and hunted down a pair of pants. He was slow, heading up the stairs, found Worick at the desk, cradling the phone on his shoulder. Nicolas frowned, thought perhaps it was a  _ client _ -

 

And he could be honest, the idea of Worick rolling from his  _ heat soaked _ bed to  _ fuck _ someone else, with Nicolas still on his mouth, buzzing in his brain- it didn’t sit well with the omega. But it wasn’t his place to say anything-

 

Except then he caught  _ Alex _ on Worick’s lips, and the subtle jealousy faded. He walked over, rested a hip against the desk, as Worick dug through it, before hanging up the phone, groaning.

 

_ What? _ Nic signed, and Worick looked at him directly, so he could read his lips.

 

“I forgot, I smoked my last cigarette yesterday.” He shook his head, reaching up to pinch the bridge of his nose. “Maybe there’s more in my room.” He turned, left Nicolas there, watching him disappear into his room. Nicolas glanced at the phone, assumed it had been what had roused Worick from his bed.

 

And knew he wasn’t going to get him back, now.

 

The alpha appeared, a minute later- announced by the smell of a lit cigarette a moment before. He walked right over to the window, tossed it open and leaned against the sile. Nicolas watched from where he stood, before he walked over, slowly, took up the space next to Worick to look at the window as well.

 

A moment later, and he felt Worick tapping his shoulder. He glanced over, and Worick had his cigarette dangling between his lips, signing,  _ are you good now? _

 

Nicolas nodded, watched Worick take the cigarette just to exhale, before sliding it back between his lips.  _ Your bed is a mess _ .

 

Nicolas frowned, signed back,  _ not only my fault _ .

 

Worick smirked, plucked his cigarette and looked at it, before shrugging and chucking it away, half unsmoked. Strange, if he so  _ desperately _ needed it-

 

“I’m still exhausted.” Nicolas caught it from the corner of his eye, and turned properly, to watch Worick’s lips. “I bet you are. If you can get  _ over yourself _ , you can come to my room.”

 

Nicolas couldn’t hear the waver, to Worick’s voice- had no idea the churning in his  _ gut _ over asking what had been rejected, so many times.

 

And Nicolas had it in his mind to say  _ no _ . He had said no, so many times in the past. But…

 

But maybe it was ridiculous, to think that if he denied himself this, Worick wouldn’t miss him so much, in the end. Besides, if he stopped to think about it-

 

What were the odds they wouldn’t die  _ together _ , anyway?

 

Nicolas nodded, and for a moment, Worick only  _ stared _ . Like he couldn’t believe, after years of being brushed aside the moment the fever was gone, there was even a  _ chance _ that Nicolas could say  _ yes _ .

 

But Nic was tired- and at this point, he’d be lucky if he didn’t die  _ tomorrow _ . How much damage could he cause to one heart, in whatever remained of his borrowed time, that he hadn’t possibly caused over all these years, this damn  _ lifetime _ , together?


End file.
